PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE D: DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS CORE The Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core of the UC Davis Medical Investigation of Neurodevelopmental Disorders (MIND) Institute Center for the Development of Phenotype-Based Treatments of Autism Spectrum Disorder will provide a complete informatics infrastructure to support the proposed scientific projects and to ensure the highest level of data integrity at every step between data collection and data analysis. This infrastructure will achieve three broad aims. The first aim of the DMS is to ensure that the data for each Center project meets best practice standards through data consolidation and the provision of accurate data collection and capture tools, automated scoring and processing procedures, and thorough ongoing data validation. The second aim of the DMS is to provide a highly efficient means for successfully conducting all proposed project analyses through the design and implementation of centralized data storage, data set preparation and reporting, and data transfer and dissemination. The third aim of the DMS is to provide state-of-the-art statistical support for all of the analytic goals of the proposed Center projects through close collaboration with the existing Biostatistics Core of the MIND Institute Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center. The DMS will be led by Gregory S. Young, Ph.D. who has extensive expertise in programming and maintaining large databases, as well as over 13 years experience in research on the early identification and treatment of autism. The DMS Core is expected and designed to greatly facilitate tight collaboration between all scientific projects through the centralized provision of all data management and statistical tools, and will do so in a highly cost-effective way by implementing open-source solutions that can be maintained and carried forward to ensure the data remains relevant and useful for years to come.